


Loss and Found

by ChibiYoda



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Established Relationship, M/M, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Science Boyfriends, Science Bros, This Is My Ship and It Has Wrecked Me, author is also a little bitter about thor ragnarok, author is still bitter about age of ultron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-03 07:53:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14564445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiYoda/pseuds/ChibiYoda
Summary: Bruce has been keeping a secret since the battle on Wakanda.





	Loss and Found

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that there are spoilers for Infinity War ahead, but this story is also not Infinity War compliant.

Bruce's elation at mastering the controls of the Hulkbuster soon faded. Still enveloped in the armor, he watched person after person turn to ash and disappear with the breeze. 

Suddenly he began to convulse. Gagging and gasping for air, Bruce began to cough up black dust. Tinged with green.

 

*

*

*

 

"I can't thank you enough for helping me get him back. I know what a difficult time this is for you."

Shuri glanced past Bruce to the other end of the room where Tony was gazing out the window at the Wakanda sunset. "It was my pleasure, Dr. Banner."

"He's integral to the team. It can't survive without him." It had only been a few hours since Tony, piloting Quill's damaged but serviceable ship, had touched down.

She prodded, good-naturedly, "And what of your survival?"

Evading eyes and a crooked smile answered for Bruce. 

Shuri accepted the wordless, yet crystal-clear reply. "Then I shall see you both in New York soon."

 

Tony's private jet arrived some time later, and he and Bruce departed for home. Even as exhausted and stressed out as they were, their first minutes of privacy were spent in each other's arms, desperately seeking the reunion they had been deprived of in New York. But the plane was not the place where they wanted to truly express how much they'd missed one another. For now it was enough to curl up together on the small but plush bed in back. Neither was willing to let go, for fear of somehow losing the other once again. But each was more than ready to fight anything that might try to separate them.

Bruce had already explained that the rest of the team had gone back to New York, and he had stayed in Wakanda when Shuri had volunteered to work with him to attempt to locate Tony. So now Tony wanted to know about Bruce.

"You said Hulk still wouldn't come out for the big fight. What did you do?"

Bruce lifted his head from Tony's chest to look at him. "I did it myself."

He then propped himself up on an elbow, and told the tale of how he'd gained control of the Hulkbuster and participated in the battle, attaining great success. Bruce was proud of himself, and Tony's wide eyes and even wider smile suggested that he was, too.

"And what about now? Things have calmed down. There's no immediate threat. Is he still reluctant to come out to play?" Tony was not prepared for what came next. He watched Bruce's face fall.

"He's gone, Tony."

"What?"

"Turned to dust, like the others."

Tony sat up abruptly. "Holy shit, Bruce! Why didn't you tell me this sooner?! Are you ok? How do you feel? Did it hurt? Does it hurt now?" 

Bruce pulled himself up to sit with Tony. "It's ok, I'm physically fine. It wasn't pleasant when it happened, but there haven't been any residual effects." He sighed. "It feels weird, though. In my head. It's so quiet, and empty. It's like you've been sharing the bed with someone for as long as you can remember, and suddenly there's all this space. You're alone." He shook his head. 

Tony pulled Bruce into his arms. "Geez, babe, I'm sorry you had to go through that by yourself. But you are not alone. Ever. Not as long I breathe."

Bruce buried his face in Tony's shoulder. "I called him an asshole. It was the last thing I said to him. I don't know if he knew that word, but he knew I was mad at him. He was scared. I shouldn't have gotten so angry. Now he's gone, and I feel like a jerk." 

"Hey, hey Big Guy, it's ok. I'm sure it wasn't as bad as all that. It'll be alright." Though Tony himself was still in shock at the news, he did his best to comfort Bruce.

Crestfallen, Bruce extricated himself from Tony's grip and sat back. "But I may never have the chance to make it alright."

Tony was anxious to know what kind of support the rest of the team had provided to Bruce in his absence. "What did the others say about all of this?"

Bruce hesitated for a moment before admitting, "I didn't tell them. I was still in the suit and far enough behind everyone, so no one saw what happened. As far as anyone knows, Hulk is still simply refusing to come out."

Perplexed, Tony asked, "Why wouldn't you tell them? They're your friends."

Bruce's melancholy turned to indignation. "What do you think they'd say? The general consensus is that I'm merely the vessel for the useful member of the team."

Normally, Tony's first reaction to such a statement would fall somewhere between irritation and outrage. But considering the circumstances which caused Bruce to leave in the first place, he really couldn't blame Bruce for not wanting to trust at least some of them.

"I know you and Nat became really good friends, and then she went and did what she did. I would feel betrayed, too. Maybe she'll be able to give you an explanation for her actions, because she's never given one to me. But she doesn't speak for everyone."

Bruce shrugged. "It's not just her. There's a little more to it, but I don't have the energy to go into all of that right now."

Now Tony wanted to hear all about where Bruce had been for the last two years even more. He didn't think he was going to enjoy the story very much. But he couldn't pry. Bruce would tell him in his own time. He continued, "Could Hulk have worked with Shuri to help bring me back? No. Could he work with her and me to see if we can figure out a way to make things right again? No. And who was running around in that gargantuan Hulkbuster armor, blasting baddies?"

Tony rested a hand on Bruce's shoulder. "It's you, Bruce. It's always been you. You are the strongest Avenger. It's your big brain and your courage and your heart that make you incredible. The world needs you a thousand times more than it needs him. And I won't tolerate anyone who feels differently." 

"There's so much inside of me that I know I can give, Tony. That I want to give. But if that wasn't enough when I also had Hulk to give, then how will it be enough now?"

Tony wanted to thrash those responsible for giving Bruce cause to put such ideas into his head. Before the Ultron fiasco, Bruce had been doing so well. And now that he has Bruce back, he was not about to let anyone hurt him any further. "We'll work this out. You're going to keep on doing great things. Whether we're part of a larger team or not, you're gonna get to give the world your gifts. Just don't count your friends out yet."

With a small smile, Bruce nodded, then laid back onto the pillows, encouraging Tony to do the same. He wanted Tony to get some rest, instead of continuing to fuss over him. 

 

Carrying the weight of the world on their shoulders, they journeyed on to reunite with those who remained, and begin the task of determining if there was any way to retrieve the fallen.

**Author's Note:**

> I was just wondering what a conversation between our boys might have sounded like, had Hulk disappeared with the others in IW. I'd love to see someone explore that idea further.


End file.
